


And they were roommates!

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek borrows clothes from Stiles, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, accidental bed sharing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: He was annoying. It wasn’t funny, it wasn’t cute. He didn’t smell good, he wasn’t pretty, and Derek didn’t like living with him at all. If he told himself that often enough, maybe he would actually start believing it.Stileswasinfuriating though, really, he was. He liked Star Wars, said Star Trek wasmeh, which was clearly wrong, and when he had noticed that Derek liked a specific protein bar after the full moon he made sure Derek always had them at home.Damn it, Derek couldn’t even lie tohimself.Written for the promptSharing/borrowing clothes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 36
Kudos: 832





	And they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392). Nonnie asked for number 7, which is _sharing/borrowing clothes_. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190123802092)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1027167)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Derek’s roomie was a fucking dick. A cute dick, but still a dick. He figured out that Derek was a werewolf within the first week of living together though, that part was actually good though, that he didn’t have to constantly think about it. Stiles was a spark and had known about the supernatural for a few years, and Derek apparently behaved _wolfy_ , whatever that meant.

Stiles admitted that he liked living with a werewolf, especially a born one, that he could talk to Derek about it, ask questions or just vent and never have to try to censor himself. That didn’t stop him from calling Derek Pooch and trying to scratch him behind the ear though.

He was annoying. It wasn’t funny, it wasn’t cute. He didn’t smell good, he wasn’t pretty, and Derek didn’t like living with him at all. If he told himself that often enough, maybe he would actually start believing it.

Stiles _was_ infuriating though, really, he was. He liked Star Wars, said Star Trek was _meh_ , which was clearly wrong, and when he had noticed that Derek liked a specific protein bar after the full moon he made sure Derek always had them at home.

Damn it, Derek couldn’t even lie to _himself_.

Derek usually had good control during the full moon. He had some issues in his early teens, especially after Paige, but he had been fine the last few years, so when the first full moon after the winter break came and he barely could contain himself, he was very thankful that Stiles was in the know.

”You’re okay,” Stiles said. ”Repeat the mantra, focus on your anchor. I’ve got you, I won’t let anything happen.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut when they started to flash, he knew Stiles had seen them, their color, and that he knew what it meant that they were blue, but Derek preferred if he didn’t have to show them at all. His fangs were digging into his lips, and he opened his mouth, breathed harshly as he gripped the edge of his bed.

His anchor. He needed his anchor. Pack. Family. He focused on it, but it barely calmed him at all, and he snarled.

”Why isn’t it working?” he gritted out.

”Do you want me to call Talia?” Stiles asked, his voice soft and slightly concerned, completely free of judgment, but Derek looked at him and pulled back, scooted up on the bed to wrap his arms around his legs.

”No,” he snarled.

Stiles just nodded. ”Okay.” He walked over to their mini-fridge. ”Hot cocoa?”

Derek shrugged and leaned his forehead against his knees, tried to will himself to calm down. It was usually soothing with a warm sweet drink, but he wasn’t usually fighting so hard to control himself.

He heard Stiles pour the milk and start the microwave oven, but he didn’t really listen, too focused on himself, so he startled when Stiles’ voice was close.

”Here, try this.”

Derek took a deep breath before looking at him and accepting the cocoa. “Thanks,” he said, hating that he lisped around his fangs.

“Sure,” Stiles said. He sat on Derek’s desk chair, holding his own cup. “How is it going?”

“I don’t know,” Derek said, huffed and put the cocoa on the dresser next to his bed. “It’s frustrating.”

“Yeah, I bet. You usually have great control,” Stiles said, brows furrowed as he leaned back to put his cocoa on his own desk, far from Derek. “Can I help? I don’t know, do some breathing exercises with you or something?”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “No, it’s okay, thanks though.”

“Let me know if you change your mind,” Stiles said.

With a deep and only slightly shaky breath, Derek leaned over to get his cocoa, and just when he was about to touch the mug, someone slammed a door loudly further down the corridor. He startled and snarled, his fangs and claws sprouting out.

“Oop,” Stiles said.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, forced himself to breathe evenly, to put his claws and fangs away, then he looked at Stiles, his chest heaving with how taxing it was to control himself. Stiles nodded to Derek’s dresser.

“Your cocoa,” he said.

Derek looked at the dresser, at the mug lying on its side, tipped over. At the cocoa running down the front of it and into the drawers. Derek _snapped_. He growled as the beta shift took over, his eyes glowing as he stood up, and then he was tackled onto the bed.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s just me, relax,” Stiles said, his voice firm but somehow gentle. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, just relax, there you go, that’s it, good Pooch, you’re doing great.”

Derek gave a little growl at the nickname, but he stayed where he was on the bed, Stiles more or less on top of him, pinning him down with his arms around Derek.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled, hiding his face against Stiles’ neck.

“It’s fine, you didn’t do anything,” Stiles said. “Just try to relax, I don’t want to have to chain you up tonight.”

Derek huffed out a breath, but he focused on forcing his shift back, of relaxing. He was mostly on his side, leaned toward his back, and Stiles had his chest pressed against the front of Derek’s shoulder, one arm around his head and the other around his back. He was such a fucking idiot for _tackle-hugging_ a werewolf that was losing control on the full moon. It did work though, and Derek let himself be pinned down and held in place by him.

It was nice, he could finally breathe evenly, he didn’t have to fight the shift every second. He burrowed his face deeper against Stiles’ neck, and Stiles stroked his hair.

“I’ve got you, you’re okay,” Stiles said softly.

“Thanks,” Derek said.

“Whatever, Pooch,” Stiles said, and Derek huffed out a laugh.

“Idiot.”

Derek was still dressed when he woke up the next morning, and Stiles was wrapped tightly around him. He took a deep breath, god, he smelled so _good_ , then he took a moment to take everything in.

The moon was mostly gone, the pull just a light simmer that was easy to ignore, and he felt in total control again, his body relaxed. His back was in a weird angle, would probably be stiff and sore for a minute when he got up, but he didn’t want to move, to dislodge Stiles just yet, and it wasn’t too bad so he ignored that.

Cocoa. He groaned when he smelled it. He had spilled cocoa over his dresser. It was a while since he did laundry, so he didn’t have much clean stuff in there, but it was _all_ the clean shirts he had, except for the fancy white shirt his mom had insisted he brought along with his suit.

He carefully tried to get out from Stiles’ grip, but whenever he managed to move a little, Stiles grumbled in his sleep and latched onto him again. Eventually, Derek put a hand to Stiles’ chest and just moved away while holding him still.

Stiles groaned and moved to his side, rubbed his head against the blanket, then he stilled a moment, waking up. He squinted one eye open and looked at Derek.

”Did I sleep the whole night here?” he asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

”Yeah,” Derek said, his cheeks warm.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Stiles said.

”It’s fine,” Derek said, then he fled to the bathroom.

When he got back out, Stiles was sitting by his own desk, his hair messy and his clothes rumpled as he looked at his abandoned cocoa. He smiled at Derek, sniffed his cocoa and took a sip, then he shrugged and took a bigger sip. Ew.

”How are you feeling today?” Stiles asked, putting the mug down.

Derek shrugged and put his own mug by the door for when he went to the kitchen.

”I’m good now, the moon’s gone,” he said. ”Sorry about last night. And thanks.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it, I’ve had worse full moons,” Stiles said, then nodded to Derek’s dresser. “Did anything make it?”

“Hopefully,” Derek said.

He went through the dresser, put everything that had chocolate on it in his laundry basket and everything that was still clean on his bed, then he carefully wiped the dresser clean. He looked at the meager little pile of underwear and socks on his bed and sighed.

“I have class in an hour,” he said and looked at Stiles. “I can’t do laundry until tonight, and I have to shower and change. Do you have a shirt I can borrow that isn’t a fancy dress shirt?”

Stiles’ smile was mischievous as fuck, but he went to his own dresser. “I only have this that’s clean and would fit you,” he said as he pulled a t-shirt out. He turned to Derek and held it for him to see, it was plain black with _STAR WARS_ outlined in yellow across the chest. “Honestly, I only have this and a couple of others, and I think they’d be too tight on you, they’re almost too tight on me.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but he accepted the t-shirt. “Thanks.”

He showered, a little sad to wash away all of Stiles’ scent on him, but then he pulled on Stiles’ t-shirt and nearly groaned because it smelled so much of him. It was a show of self-control that he didn’t actually press his nose to his shoulder to breathe their mingled scents in.

While he had showered, Stiles had gone to the kitchen to wash up the mugs and when Derek came out from their bathroom he was sitting on his bed, sipping a cup of his disgusting instant coffee.

”I’d offer you some if you weren’t such a snob,” Stiles said with a wink and tossed him a protein bar.

Derek caught the bar and rolled his eyes at him even if he did make a good point. He was picky with coffee, if he could, he would have blamed it on being a werewolf, but no one in his family except Peter was as picky with it as Derek.

”Thanks. And it’s fine, I’ll get some real coffee on the way to class,” he said, tried not to grin too much as he grabbed a hoodie and his bag while Stiles laughed.

He texted his mom on his way to class, told her he had had some control issues but that everything was okay, and when he got out of class she had texted him back, so they texted back and forth during the day.

It was both annoying and so very nice to wear Stiles’ shirt, annoying because everyone would think he liked Star Wars, and nice because he walked around the entire day with Stiles’ scent on him. If he happened to just lower his head a little to breathe it in when he was sitting in class, no one would have to know about that.

When he was on his way home, Talia called him.

“Have you changed anchor?” she asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“But you said it barely helped to focus on it,” Talia said. “You might have changed it without realizing it.”

“But to what?” Derek asked as he unlocked the door to his room.

“You’re probably better equipped than me to answer that,” Talia said.

Stiles wasn’t home yet, so Derek dropped his bag on the floor and flopped down on his back in the bed.

“It’s been you guys ever since Paige, I’ve made sure of it,” Derek said.

“Yeah, and your control has been excellent,” Talia said, ever the supporting mom, and Derek smiled, pleased by her praise. “You said you calmed down though, what happened?”

“Stiles had made me hot cocoa, he does that on full moons sometimes,” Derek started.

“Aaw, that’s so nice of him,” his mom interrupted, and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but I was having a hard time with control, so when I reached for the mug there was a sudden sound, a door slamming I think, so I startled and my shift just popped out. I got it mostly under control, but then I noticed I had knocked the mug over and I had cocoa all over my dresser, and I just got so angry, I was sitting, then I was standing fully beta shifted, then Stiles tackled me to the bed. I think he sorta surprised me out of it.”

It… didn’t sound very likely when he said it out loud.

“That doesn’t sound very likely, honey,” his mom said.

“It doesn’t,” Derek agreed.

“Okay, then what? He tackled you, and?”

“Then he sorta just… hugged me…?” Derek cleared his throat. “It was late. We, uh. We fell asleep like that.”

“Oh,” Talia said.

“Mom, don’t,” Derek said.

“Oh, I won’t, but you definitely should,” Talia said. “It’s your anchor, you have to know what your anchor is.”

“Mom, no, Stiles isn’t my anchor, he can’t be,” Derek said. “He’s super annoying.”

“Yes, he makes you hot cocoa and makes sure you have your horrible protein bars and he lets you borrow his clothes and he hugged you the whole night. Sounds awful,” Talia said, and Derek knew _exactly_ what her stupid smug face looked like at that moment.

“Mom,” he groaned.

“Derek,” she said.

“I’m not in love with Stiles, okay?”

“If you say so, honey,” Talia said.

“Shut up, I’m not.”

“You say that and if you’re not then you’re not, but if you anchor is Stiles, then there’s probably a good reason for it. It _could_ be platonic, absolutely, but… honey, I know you, listen to yourself.”

“To what?” Derek grumbled.

“Describe him to me,” Talia said, and Derek sighed but complied.

“Annoying, he calls me Pooch and he’s always teasing and winking and joking. He’s just a little shorter than me, brown eyes, moles on his face, annoying big mouth.” He shrugged, even though his mom couldn’t see. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, describe his scent then,” Talia said.

“No,” Derek said.

“No?”

“No. I hate you so much, mom.”

Talia laughed quietly and Derek glared at the ceiling.

“Okay, but you should think about it for the next full moon, and maybe tonight, it might get rough if you don’t have a proper anchor even if it has started to wane.”

“Yeah.” Derek sighed heavily. “Fuck. I’m in love with my roommate.” There was a thud from right outside the door, and Derek’s stomach sank when he sensed Stiles. “Fuck,” he whispered and sat up on the bed. “Oh, no.”

“Derek?” Talia asked.

“Stiles is home, I have to go,” Derek said and hung up the phone without waiting for his mom to say something.

The door slowly opened and Stiles peeked inside. “Uh, hey,” he said. “You on the phone? I could—”

“No, I’m done,” Derek said and showed his phone. “I’m done. Yeah.”

“Okay, cool.” Stiles awkwardly came inside, carrying too many books in his arms. He smiled at Derek, a little stilted, pushed the door closed with his foot, then dumped the books on his bed. “Gosh, so much to read.”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “What’s, uh. For class?”

“Mhm,” Stiles said, strangely high pitched, then he turned to Derek. “Are you in lovewith me?!”

He looked wild, and Derek’s cheeks burned as he gulped.

“I, uh. Yeah.”

“Really?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said quietly. “Sorry.”

“What? No, don’t be sorry, this is, wow, this is excellent news,” Stiles said, and when Derek frowned at him he smiled. “Because ditto.”

“Ditto?” Derek asked, confused.

“Ditto as in I’m in love with you too,” Stiles clarified, and Derek’s cheeks somehow burned even more.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah, so like, uh, I know we both sorta have to do laundry tonight, but maybe we could go out to eat too? Like, I don’t know, a date? Maybe?” Stiles asked, and Derek’s brain was finally starting to catch up.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Oh, man, that’s, wow, that’s awesome,” Stiles said, beaming at Derek.

Derek stood up and slowly walked over to him, smiled more as Stiles started to shift his weight while looking nervous as hell. “Yeah. So, uh. Do you think we could kiss?”

Stiles nodded, but he didn’t say anything and he didn’t move, just watched Derek with big eyes, so Derek closed the distance between them and leaned in to gently brush his lips against Stiles’.

“Oh, god,” Stiles groaned, then he got his arms around Derek and pulled him close as he kissed him properly.

They pulled back after a moment and Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek’s.

”That was nice,” Derek said, and Stiles grinned.

”That was _awesome_ ,” he said. He pulled back to beam at Derek. ”Amazing, wonderful, out of this _world_ , not just _nice_.”

Derek grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Yeah, Stiles was right, nice didn’t even begin to cover it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
